


Worth

by byunkim0421



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bachelor Auction, Barista Baekhyun, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Possessive Rich Men, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Kim Jongdae | Chen, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 17:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byunkim0421/pseuds/byunkim0421
Summary: Once a year, a closed yet prestigious auction will be held for millionaires to spend their money on and the prizes are always bizarre but rare and extremely expensive. Chanyeol and Chen came from two different millionaire families but had been friends since kids. It's their first time joining the auction and neither knew the event will change their lives forever. D.O and Baekhyun (college friends) were kidnapped by a mafia group and were sold to the auction organizers. They were dolled up and dressed in black suits in a mirror container, set for bidding. When they were up stage for the auction, Chanyeol and Chen were blown away by their beauty and that's when they both promised to bet their whole fortune to win them!





	Worth

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #169  
> Pairing/s: Chanyeol/D.O and Baekhyun/Chen!  
> Rating: Any  
> Sweet: Based on Super Junior's 'Black Suit' mv. If can, include smut.  
> Sour: N/A

Their time has come. Chanyeol and Jongdae received a black invite with blue light printed details from an anonymous source. After coming of age, many things drastically shifted for them. Being sons of two different millionaire families entitled them to much luxury only the top of society had access to. These two have been friends since they’re in diapers because their fathers were close friends too. These two boys had no one to lean on but each other as they understood their world perfectly.

 

“Did you get one too?” Chanyeol asked over the phone while he looked over his revolving closet of suits.

 

“Yeah. Didn’t think we’d be invited this early,” Jongdae seemed skeptical, throwing a ball in the air while he laid in bed.

 

“We can just watch. Who knows what they’ll have for sale? Do you need a new Jade Palace antique vase for your collection, Dae?” The younger of the two teased.

 

“Nah, just bought a new bead collection from 16th century China, thank you very much.” Jongdae said sarcastically but still laughed. “What time do I pick you up? Going alone seems…too cocky.”

 

“An hour before the auction starts probably. I’m almost done getting ready.” Chanyeol picked a black Armani suit and shrugged it on. He really knew he looked good with an up-do. A hearty laugh boomed from the phone.

 

“You’re so excited for this! I’m still in bed. Wow, Chanyeol, okay I’ll be there in 15.” Because their houses were literally 4 lots away from each other. If Chanyeol looked out from a certain window of their estate, he could see Jongdae’s home from there.

 

The excitement couldn’t be contained. Jongdae’s dad came to his room to wish him luck. He said it’ll be a life-changing experience, that he had lots of fun in those. Jongdae wondered what did that auction have that every gentleman encouraged him to enjoy it. Even his brother seemed excited for him. His parting words for him was “I hope you use your allowance well to get laid.” He didn’t tell Chanyeol about that part. He didn’t think it was true. The exclusivity seemed a little odd but he was invited. Who was he to judge?

 

Chanyeol got in the car and bumped fists with his long time best friend Jongdae. They’re impeccably sharp in their suits. Chanyeol smiled so wide, unable to hide his excitement. Jongdae smiled coolly then looked out the window. In no time, they reached an underground pub just by the outskirts of the city.

 

As far as anyone was concerned, the Parks and Kims were families of insane wealth. Chanyeol’s family held most of the country’s oil resources while Jongdae’s family took over the widely used telecommunication company in the country with several partners overseas. But even rich families have huge secrets, organisations. These rich families were affiliated to mafias to help protect their families. This, Jongdae knew a lot about. He used their services when he could. Chanyeol had an idea but never really looked into it. He kept their negotiations strictly between them.

 

The place wasn’t heavily guarded from the outside of the pub but they were led in the backdoor to avoid eyes. The dark hallway didn’t faze the two rich bachelors. They knew their parents kept them protected being there. They were welcomed by a lady in a tight fitting black dress. The boys secretly admired her but focused on the instructions more.

 

“Mr. Park, Mr. Kim, we’re honoured to have you accept our invitations. Your families have been a patron of ours so we hope to cater you well tonight. Would you like a drink?” She welcomed them sultrily. Jongdae definitely liked it. If only he wasn’t gay.

 

“Surprise us.” Chanyeol smirked. The lady returned it and led them in Room 4. In it had two lavish cushioned chairs facing a black mirror. Between the chairs was a small table, probably for drinks or some snacks. She led the two men on the chairs and waited for them to be comfortable. They were nervous but hid it well. Anything could happen at this point.

 

“Since it’s your first time here, may I know what you’re expecting from tonight?” She sounded so…inviting. Chanyeol leaned back on his chair and crossed his legs while he undid his jacket’s button. Jongdae ran his finger across his lip, deep in thought.

 

“Something…beautiful,” Jongdae’s voice dipped in seductiveness. The lady seemed to take a hint and nodded. She continued with the instructions, pointing at the walkie talkies placed on their armchairs. If they wanted to bid, just mumble their offers. The screen would display which room currently held the item and the price it placed. So it was a mirror and screen. This made Chanyeol look at Jongdae, who was eerily calm.

 

“When can we claim our prize?” Jongdae arched a brow.

 

“I will come back to ask details on how you want it…delivered.” The last word made Chanyeol uncomfortable. What were they exactly bidding on? Jongdae nodded and dismissed the lady.

 

Once the door closed, the arrogance in Jongdae faded. “Chanyeol, what would you do if a person comes out of this?” He worried, eyeing the cameras at the corners of the room.

 

“Person? You mean like…human trafficking?” Chanyeol worried too. Jongdae blinked twice, meaning yes. The tall slender man leaned back and shrugged. “We can just sit back and watch.” A good answer. “Or we wait for the pretty ones,” A devilish smirk panned across the younger’s lips. Jongdae finally dropped the act and laughed. Chanyeol joined him, clinking their glasses.

 

Though their boyish charms won the cameras and public over, they had some dark secrets. Being in this auction was one of them. Another was a membership card to a sex club exclusive for the elite only. Being handsome, nice, and driven could be boring. They needed some…depth in their personality. Some darkness driven by some family deprivation which they definitely have. Chanyeol and Jongdae found it in a cheap brothel at 15, using every connection they had to keep this a secret. Money really did a wonderful thing for them and their dark secrets. And none of their families complained.

 

The lights in the room dimmed slightly after their third glass. A light shone at the centre of the screen, mirror, whatever. All rooms were connected to the viewing room in front of them. A stern suited man brought in a black diamond necklace. A voice from the speakers around the room announced the start of the event. Just like that, numbers raised as one time got sold after the other. Jewellery, properties and islands, jets, boats, clothes, even some organs. Chanyeol felt a little sick seeing a real human heart in an ice bucket still beating. Jongdae checked his watch and sighed.

 

“We’ve been here for an hour. If nothing good comes up, I’m leaving.” Jongdae grew impatient. Chanyeol was just oblivious, watching the numbers rise before his eyes. He found it amusing.

 

“How much allowance did they give you?” The younger asked just to keep a conversation going.

 

“100, 150? You?” Jongdae frowned.

 

“That’s more than what they give me.” Chanyeol whistled.

 

“Nothing seems to be worth that.” Jongdae got his fresh lemonade and sipped on it adorably like a child watching his cartoons. Chanyeol’s legs were folded already on the chair, playing a mobile game to pass the time. They didn’t care about a house at the Bahamas. They both owned that already. The lady returned, swaying her hips before them. Chanyeol really didn’t care. Jongdae was busy picking lemon seeds out of his glass.

 

“Has anything caught your attention yet?” She smirked, red lips hinting something. Jongdae didn’t answer. “Your request, Mr. Kim, has been processed.” She stepped aside and spoke to her in-ear phone to bring it in.

 

This got their attention. Two men held a guy tightly, pushing him to stand on the pedestal like a piece of animal. He was fair skinned, brown mop hair falling over his eyes, probably the same height as Jongdae, and packaged in a black suit. His eyes were guarded, filled with anger but Jongdae saw something else. Fear. He looked around the mirrored room, turning around slowly until he flinched when he looked at the direction where he came in. Chanyeol’s eyes trailed the guy’s line of vision, seeing a gun pointed at him.

 

“We’ll start the bidding. 21, unmarked, sold to the mafia as payment.” The voice from the speakers boomed. The numbers began to rise before their eyes.

 

“He’s beautiful indeed, Jongdae.” Chanyeol cooed. Jongdae didn’t move. He just stared at the boy then the numbers.

 

“Current bid is at 15 million dollars. Please note that this boy was sold for 25 million dollars. Any bids not going beyond that would result to a headshot.” Oh this auction was ruthless.

 

Two of the men started going near the boy again. One of them held him tightly while the other ripped his white button-down open. The lady watched Jongdae’s eyes widen slightly. “It’s a request, to see if the item’s good enough.” Chanyeol enjoyed this. The bid suddenly raised past the intended amount. Jongdae internally thanked whoever that was for saving the boy’s life. The boy was exposed from his neck down to his waist. His eyes were still guarded with anger outlining his pupils but the fear never left. They made him turn around slowly, eyes wavering to the gun pointed. Suddenly, he stopped and looked at the mirror. Right at Jongdae.

 

The young billionaire rose from his seat and stood closer to the mirror. Indeed, the boy was just about his height. The boy neared the mirror like something attracted it. Or maybe it begged for help if anyone was there. The guards were alerted by the move, raising two more guns to him. Chanyeol watched at the boy who looked up and down the mirror like he saw Jongdae on the other side. Only the black glass separated them at this point. Jongdae’s hands were in his pocket, standing casually in front of the boy. He assessed him from head to toe quickly but mostly looked at his eyes. The boy was pulled back harshly to the stand the same time Jongdae smiled. The lady was stunned at how angelic it looked that she looked at Chanyeol for an explanation. Chanyeol leaned forward, watching the boy get punched in the stomach so it would stay put. He looked up the bid board then at Jongdae. The price was reaching 50 million just because of the alabaster torso. What could the others possibly want from this boy?

 

Jongdae took his hand out of his pocket, placing the walkie talkie to his lips. The lady and Chanyeol looked at the seat, seeing the tech was gone since Jongdae stood up. “55 million,” And it was flashed. 55M, RM 04. But Jongdae had fierce competition from RM 08. The real auction began for the boy hunched on the pedestal.

 

“58 million,” Jongdae whispered to the tech.

 

“It’s up 58.5, Dae.” Chanyeol enjoyed this battle as he read the bid board for him. Because Jongdae’s eyes never left the figure at the centre of the mirrored room.

 

“60,”

 

“80. This one’s not letting up. Shake him off, Jongdae. Your dad will not like a loser coming home. No more first place for you if you lose.” Chanyeol teased, leaning back on his chair to sip his beer.

 

“81,” Jongdae narrowed his eyes, testing his hunch. The lady whispered the current bid. 81.3. This bid was lower compared to the earlier differences. It made Jongdae smile. “He’s broke.” He looked over his shoulder. Chanyeol nodded, blowing bubbles in his drink. “Seal it with a hundred million, please.”

 

The lady gasped when the boy was bought for one of the highest bids of the night. Jongdae smiled loosely but his eyes looked at the boy sadly as he’s dragged away lifelessly. Jongdae had to act like it didn’t affect him. “Mr. Kim, how would you like your prize delivered?” She smiled elegantly. The tone sickened him. He turned to the lady, expression colder than ever. “Send him to the Richmond, Unit 2104. There’s a black car outside. Tell the chauffeur he’s with me. Don’t hurt him. Drug him if he resists but no one touches him.” The lady nodded enthusiastically and saw it done. When the door closed, Jongdae sagged to his seat and pressed his nose bridge.

 

“What is this? You don’t look too pleased for spending a hundred million.” Chanyeol leaned over to check his friend. Jongdae slurred. “What?”

 

“I know him.” Jongdae mouthed, avoiding to be heard or read through the camera. Chanyeol’s eyes widened. Before he could ask how, another boy was brought to the pedestal. Chanyeol did a double take before almost hurling himself to his walkie talkie to bid. Jongdae chuckled, seeing how the boy now placed was definitely Chanyeol’s type. This one’s as wide eyed as he was but with very plump lips. He’s calmer than the first one but looked really mean like he’s ready to murder. Jongdae looked up the bid board, seeing this one’s more…in demand. He looked over to his friend, desperation shooting out of his eyes.

 

“Current bid on hold for 80 million.” The announcer spoke.

 

“Fuck Jongdae, can I borrow a million?” Chanyeol was so determined.

 

“I don’t think you’ll win with a million alone.” Jongdae looked at the bidder’s room again. It’s the same one that wanted what Jongdae won. What for? Why? “He did 81 and some to me. I think he’s more desperate now.”

 

“Fine, give me 50. I’ll pay you back and extra security for your prize.” Chanyeol bargained. This made Jongdae think. He’ll definitely need the underground security to secure his prize. Yes he’s sold but it didn’t mean he’s exactly free. Chanyeol’s knee bounced so fast as he looked at his best friend and the bid board. Any time soon they bid would be called.

 

“130 million,” Jongdae spoke to his walkie talkie, stunning Chanyeol. And it was done. Chanyeol was speechless. “Pay me back in full when you can. Deduct your men’s pay from that.” Jongdae mumbled like it wasn’t a huge deal. He just spent almost 200 million for two men, loaning one to his best friend. “Give the girl the details then let’s get out. I’m not in the mood to settle with whoever’s in Room 8.” Jongdae dismissed him with a hand. Chanyeol nodded gratefully and whispered an unknown address to the lady in waiting.

—

Chanyeol was fetched by his own car, en route to where his prize was brought. He made sure there’s just enough security to keep him safe. Once he reached the apartment, one of his private estates, his expression grew darker. “No one goes in until I come out.” He whispered to his right hand man Suho.

 

“Sehun drugged him by the way. The guy punched him.” Suho filled. Chanyeol almost lost his composure imagining Sehun getting punched.

 

“Understandable.” Chanyeol scratched his eyebrow and went in the low-lit room.

 

The guy was tied to the bedpost, unconscious. Sehun looked up from his seat, slight bruise forming on his jaw. “What damaged you, pretty boy?” Chanyeol teased the younger.

 

“Bring home anyone except a tough one.” Sehun sighed. “Where did you get this now?”

 

“I won him.” Chanyeol smiled innocently.

 

“You won…him?”

 

“Jongdae and I went to an auction. You should’ve seen him fight for that guy. Never seen him that…affected.” The soulless expression apparently had something deeper which only people very close to Jongdae could see.

 

“So you two spent millions on two people who were sold to as payment. That’s heroic. And illegal.” Sehun teased.

 

“I don’t do the hero stuff, Sehun. I have…plans.” Chanyeol’s eyes looked over to the boy again. Sehun rose and left him to his…plans.

 

Chanyeol walked over the bed, admiring the unconscious prize. Some smell bothered his nose. He leaned in to smell the boy’s neck then withdrew. That cheap perfume was too much. Mafia men really needed better taste. But that didn’t stop him from touching the boy. Chanyeol dragged his thumb over the boy’s lips. He wondered but some carnal need came over him. Chanyeol knelt on the bed and fixed the boy to his side so they laid beside each other. He couldn’t understand what he felt so he masked it with what he knew. Seduction. His lips kissed the boy’s cheek, lowering them to his neck, while his hand deftly undid the buttons of the boy’s shirt. He rutted against him, losing himself to the feeling. Chanyeol’s hand grabbed the boy’s ass, urging his body to create more friction against him. The boy whimpered but didn’t wake up. Chanyeol kissed and sucked the boy’s skin, pleased with how he’s hard too. The innocence in Chanyeol was dead. He’s suddenly some monster defiling an unconscious boy he paid for. The guilt washed over after he came, trembling as he bucked his hips roughly to the boy’s clothed groin. Chanyeol pushed himself away, breathing heavily as he processed what he just did. He got up and fixed the boy then himself and closed the lights to let him sleep. When he got out, he remembered something. He rushed back in, much to Suho and Sehun’s confusion, undid the ties around the boy’s wrists and placed a blanket over him.

 

“No one touches him.” Chanyeol told all of his men in the apartment.

 

“Will you be staying for the night?” Suho asked. Chanyeol nodded.

 

“He doesn’t go out of the room unless I’m not here. I’ll talk to him tomorrow.” Chanyeol took his shirt off as he strode to his bedroom across the floor. Suho and Sehun looked at the door where the boy stayed, curious about his identity.

 

Meanwhile, Jongdae arrived to the Richmond at the crack of dawn, still in his suit. He reeked of alcohol but he wasn’t drunk. The manager was paid to secrecy as well as the rest of the staff of the building. Jongdae rode the elevator alone to his penthouse loft, looking at his feet without thought. When the doors opened, two of his men greeted him. Jongdae made his way to the right past the kitchen and pointed at the the two doors beside each other. The men gestured for him to go through the left door.

 

Jongdae hasn’t been in this property for a while. He has a family in his their home so why’d he seclude himself in this penthouse? Jongdae took his suit jacket off and rolled the sleeves of his shirt before sitting down. It was a very small room indeed. It only had a cushioned chair, a small table with a microphone like the ones in school offices, and a two-way mirror that separated him from the room beside his. He pressed a switch, allowing him to see the other room.

 

This room was a bedroom. A queen-sized bed covered his deep blue satin stayed at the farthest wall, centred and lit. There was a black leather sofa on the right, a bathroom that seemed to be divided by a wall only. No, the bathtub and shower couldn’t be seen but it’s not exactly private either.

 

“Was this hard to handle?” Jongdae asked his friend and main protector and cousin Jongin.

 

“He’s oddly…obedient.” This surprised Jongdae, but at the same time hit his chest.

 

“You and Minseok can go home. I think we’ll be fine here. I’ll call you when I need you.” Jongdae smiled kindly. Jongin squeezed his shoulder and did as told. Jongdae looked at the mirror and watched the figure in bed. “Okay, now let’s see what you’re like Baekhyun.”

 

Baekhyun looked around the room as he sat on the bed obediently. He wasn’t drugged so he’s fairly conscious of what just happened and where he was. He didn’t check the door to escape because he already accepted his fate. His pride’s been sold by his parents to pay their debts. And he loved them so much that he’d rather submit to some moneyman to save them. So whatever his buyer wanted from him, he’ll do it. For his parents.

 

He took off his suit jacket and placed it neatly on the chair beside the dresser and looked around the room. The bathroom really fascinated him. The design was so cool yet so simply elegant. He tested the light switch and turned it off. He sat down on the bed again, anxious yet anticipating. Jongdae softened upon looking at him. How could he be so accepting of this? The silence became unbearable.

 

“Hi,” The voice startled Baekhyun. He looked up the ceiling, seeing some speakers on it. Jongdae couldn’t contain his smile. “You can talk. I will hear you.” Baekhyun didn’t expect such a deep yet inviting voice. “What’s your name?” Jongdae really didn’t need to ask that.

 

“B-Baekhyun. Are you the one that bought me?” He looked up to the ceiling, hoping for some camera. There was no need for one if the wall in front of him was actually a two-way mirror disguised as a wall. Not that he knew it’s a mirror.

 

“Mhmm. I hope I didn’t scare you.” Jongdae was careful with his tone and words.

 

“N-No, it’s fine. Um, can I ask another question, sir?” Jongdae chuckled at Baekhyun’s raised hand like a kid in class.

 

“Sure,”

 

“How much was I sold for?” Baekhyun’s eyes still wandered around the room but his voice didn’t show any fear anymore.

 

“Do you really want to know?” The boy nodded. “A hundred million,”

 

“What? How could you spend so much on someone like me? I’m probably just 400 thousand? 350 on discount?” Baekhyun was so taken aback by this.

 

“Are you a prostitute to price yourself like that?” Jongdae pouted as if Baekhyun could see him.

 

“No! I’m just…shocked you’d think that highly of me.” Baekhyun lowered his head, hands gripping the sheets tightly. He was upset. He was sold for more than what his parents owed the collectors. They had their money back and profited too. The last of his dignity vanished. He stood up and looked around the room again. “What do I call you? I’m at your service for….for saving my parents, our home, our business. Please use me as you wish.” He began to unbutton his shirt. Jongdae’s eyes widened. He reached for the mic quickly.

 

“Don’t!” His words were the boy’s doing. “Don’t do that now.” He reigned himself in. Baekhyun nodded, buttoning his shirt again. “Get some sleep, Baekhyun.”

 

This stunned the brown-haired boy. Was he spared from tonight? “Thank you, sir.” This made Jongdae smile a little. He watched as Baekhyun got in bed but didn’t pull the covers.

 

“You can mess up the bed, Baekhyun. Think of this as your room. No one’s gonna hurt you here.” Jongdae spoke softly. Baekhyun nodded, and scrambled to get under the sheets. Jongdae faintly heard him whisper that he’s been cold for days. He checked the thermostat to his left and raised the temperature slightly. He had most of the controls of that bedroom near him anyway.

 

Jongdae left the room once Baekhyun was in deep sleep. He walked across the loft, suit jacket hung on his shoulders. He went in his bedroom with a heavy heart upon seeing and hearing Baekhyun. He checked if Chanyeol left a message but he’s probably enjoying his prize. Jongdae didn’t bother washing up and just crashed on his bed in exhaustion. He blinked sleepily outside his window, the dim city twinkling slightly before his eyes before falling asleep.

—

The morning came with a shake. Jongdae groaned while Minseok shook him. “Ya, it’s 10am. Your pet might be starving.” Jongdae’s eyes opened slightly and nodded. “Is my breakfast ready?”

 

“Yes. You forgot to give us his meal plan though.” Minseok combed Jongdae’s hair with his fingers.

 

“Give him mine. I’m not hungry.” Jotgdae yawned. Minseok’s brow arched. That’s odd. Jongdae didn’t share. His curiosity over Jongdae’s new pet spiked. Minseok knocked on the door of Baekhyun’s room and slowly went in with the plated breakfast. Jongdae was out of his room, watching Minseok deliver it.

 

“Oh, he’s still asleep.” Minseok looked at Jongdae, who just dismissed him with a hand to leave it there and get out. The rich boy sat on the sofa while Jongin handed his coffee. “Speak, Jongdae. Who is this prize?” Minseok crossed his arms, annoyed that they’re babysitting a stranger like Jongdae wasn’t enough.

 

Baekhyun worked at a coffee shop near the university Jongdae and Chanyeol went to. He’s seen him there many times but unsure if Baekhyun remembered him. He admitted that he found the boy really beautiful and cheerful but he didn’t know anything more besides his name and where he worked. Jongin offered to look into him but Jongdae didn’t like that. He liked knowing about him from Baekhyun himself. So every night after class or work, Jongdae visited Baekhyun to chat. And Baekhyun patiently waited for him with much delight. They grew comfortable with each other. Baekhyun wasn’t scared of him exactly, more of…cautious. Jongdae learned that they’re the same age, both loved music and were both in the same major. Shame Baekhyun wouldn’t get to finish it anymore because of what happened to him. If only Jongdae could help but Baekhyun’s not entirely free.

 

“You know, we’ve been talking a lot but I still don’t get a name. This is getting unfair, sir. It’s getting really boring here, you know. I take too many baths already. I’ll be squeaky clean real soon.” Baekhyun pouted. He sat comfortably on the bed, legs tucked under the other. Jongdae chuckled as he sat back on his chair from the other room. He loved Baekhyun’s humour. “I feel like you’re a god and I’m just losing my mind because of the trauma of being abducted and sold.”

 

“What do you want to call me?” Jongdae conceded.

 

“God,” Jongdae tried to conceal his laughter. Baekhyun chuckled. “So when you use me I can just scream ‘oh god’ and it won’t feel weird!”

 

“Don’t say use! That’s so degrading.” Jongdae scolded adorably.

 

“Did you just use a cute tone on me, God?” Baekhyun teased with a hand on his chest, pretending to be shocked. “What’s left to degrade when I’ve been sold?” He continued with a whisper. Jongdae wanted to hug him.

 

“Chen. Just call me Chen.” Baekhyun said it twice before nodding.

 

“So Chen, when will you visit me? It’s been what, 15 days, and you’re still a voice.” Baekhyun really wanted to see him. He didn’t expect it but he always looked forward to Chen’s voice. Yes he bought him but Baekhyun couldn’t help but feel safe. It’s no surprise he just flirted casually. He didn’t want to get fucked exactly but something drew him in to his master. He thought about it at night; what his buyer looked like, was he older or younger, what could he do to make a hundred million worth it? He’s tried to prep himself in the bathtub in case the time came for him to pleasure his master. But no one came for 15 days. He’s been fed properly, given necessities he asked, and even had a keyboard piano brought in so he wouldn’t be bored. At first, he was sure he was bought for sex or slavery but he’s been more safe in these four walls than when he was outside this room. He hasn’t met anyone so where was he really? If his buyer’s this…nice and warm, what was Chen’s purpose for him? Because he’s ready to let go of the idea that he’s an object but rather a friend. And he felt the same to Jongdae…rather, Chen.

 

“God hasn’t appeared for 2000 years, Baekhyun.” Jongdae quipped. Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “I’ll visit you when I can, babe.” Baekhyun smiled genuinely at it. He liked the pet name.

 

“But you can see me, right?” This weird hope in Baekhyun was dangerous and he knew it. But he didn’t care if he’s let down. He just wanted moments like this with Chen.

 

“Mhmm,” Jongdae rest his chin on his hand, watching the boy process it.

 

“From where?” Baekhyun looked at the ceiling, trying to spot security cameras. Little did he know Jongdae’s just in front of him behind the wall in front of him. “May I ask something from you, Chen? You’ve been treating me well and I’m just curious. How do you want me to repay you?”

 

Jongdae didn’t expect that question but he thought about it. There’s really not much Baekhyun could do. Being there with him was enough. Indulging him like this was enough. Spending a hundred million for company Jongdae never had was worth it.

 

“Would you run if I set you free, Baekhyun?” Jongdae’s tone came out vulnerable. Baekhyun lifted his chin to the speaker, baffled by the rawness of it. It’s the first time they talked about his freedom. Aside from hobbies, music, cartoons, and whatever Baekhyun randomly asked, there’s nothing else that they talked about. But Baekhyun found it difficult to answer. The rational part of him wanted to but if he compared his life outside and his life these past few days, being held captive in a bedroom seemed easier. Jongdae saw the internal debate. He wasn’t prepared for the answer too. So he bid Baekhyun good night and left them in their thoughts.

—

Unlike Jongdae and Baekhyun’s blind item/voyeurism concept, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol were more…up front. Kyungsoo woke up feeling sticky around his crotch. His hands were free so he touched himself, made sure his ass were fine but something still didn’t feel right. He stood up and checked if the door was open. Of course it wasn’t. He ran to the bathroom but there’s no window. Whoever bought him was smart. He did a double take to the mirror, horrified by the marks on his neck. He had love bites on his skin. He touched his groin and groaned at the horror. He’s been used. He got undressed quickly and showered, hitting the tiles twice. He began to blame Baekhyun. If he didn’t save his friend, he wouldn’t be in this mess. _Your parents must hate you too._ These words rung. It wasn’t Baekhyun’s fault but his parents. They sold him to pay for their debt. He turned the shower off and got dressed in his pants and suit jacket only. His shirt was soiled with some cum stains. He didn’t want that attached to him.

 

Kyungsoo sat on the bed, hugging his knees while trying to process everything. It’s been four days since they were abducted on their way back to their apartment. What started out to be a fun night out with friends turned out to be the nightmare of their lives. Their friends were beaten and robbed and so did they. The goon punching Baekhyun’s stomach held his face tight then scanned the weakened boy. “He’s probably worth a few thousands!”

 

Just like that, Baekhyun was drugged and thrown into the back of the van, Kyungsoo landing on top of him. Kyungsoo was well aware of the situation, screaming and fighting the five men that held him down and tried to drug him. A choke made him restless, hence joining Baekhyun into haziness.

 

He woke up first, head aching from the struggle. No, Baekhyun woke up first. His arms were tied on the headboard above him, ankles in the same state on the bedposts. He’s tied on a purple velvet bed, dazed as he stared at the ceiling. He didn’t fight his restraints or the fact that he’s only in his boxers. Kyungsoo looked down his body, realising he’s in the same state.

 

“Baekhyun, we have to get out of here! I don’t want to die!” He whispered with much caution.

 

“Your parents must hate you too.” Baekhyun scoffed. “They just sold us to pay for their debts. I heard them talk about it.” The hard truth crashed on Kyungsoo. They were beaten and taught how to pleasure men. They weren’t exactly gay but they knew a thing or two. Kyungsoo saw Baekhyun get whipped for not swallowing. At the same time, he’s seen Kyungsoo being toyed with. They shamed him for being small and pumped his length until he’s wrecked without being satisfied at all. Next thing he knew, they were getting dressed in suits and led into a club. He saw Baekhyun get dragged to another hallway, clothes open with a sold card hung around his neck. It wasn’t humane anymore. That’s the last time he saw his dear friend. He wondered if he’s alright. He wiped his eyes roughly when a knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

 

“Oh, you’re awake. Master thought you’d like to join us for lunch.” Suho entered with a kind smile.

 

“Where am I?” Kyungsoo asked but didn’t move.

 

“In Master’s apartment. Don’t worry, he told us not to touch you.” Suho’s handsome and kind face didn’t make him bring his guard down.

 

“Suho, where are you? I got the clothes.” A deeper voice echoed from the hall. “Here you go. These should fit since I patterned his size to yours.” Sehun handed Suho a paper bag, seeing another pair of eyes looking at him. “Hi, I’m Sehun!” The tall boy smiled, warmth spreading from his earlier stoic expression.

 

“So that’s Suho and Sehun,” Another man strode in the room dressed in sweats and an oversized grey hoodie. “I’m Chanyeol. You’re Kyungsoo?” The rich boy introduced himself, standing at the foot of the bed. Suho and Sehun bowed and exited quietly. Kyungsoo was left to gape at his buyer.

 

“M-Master?” Kyungsoo’s mouth tasted sour when he said that. Chanyeol nodded once, hands still in his pocket. Kyungsoo hugged himself tighter, remembering this man used him last night.

 

“You should take a shower and change your clothes. You came a lot last night.” Chanyeol looked over the table to the untouched food from last night. “Join me outside when you’re done. Lunch is almost ready.”

 

“Wait!” Kyungsoo didn’t mean to raise his voice. He knew the last time he did it, he got a back hand slap across his face. But Chanyeol didn’t hit him. He just looked over his shoulder. “D-Did you touch me last night?”

 

“Yes. But we didn’t fuck, if that’s what you meant. And I’m sorry I didn’t control myself. It won’t happen again.” Chanyeol was so cold but the sincerity was there. He left without another word. Kyungsoo stared at the door a little too long. He’s so young, he thought. He wondered how much was he sold for if someone as young as him bought him. It probably wasn’t much considering he’s just a measly chubby boy. Still, he didn’t want to push the rich boy’s patience. He showered again quickly and changed into the clothes bought for him. He’s in jeans and a black shirt. It was comfy and smelled expensive. He saw the cut clothing tags inside the paper bag and looked at his shirt again. He’s wearing designer. “Shit, I’m someone’s hoe.” He whispered in horror. Master wouldn’t touch him anymore, he said. Kyungsoo picked up the suit jacket and felt its pockets. Thank God his glasses were still there. He pocketed them and went out.

 

Sehun stopped walking upon seeing the death glare from Kyungsoo as he passed. He reached for his pocket knife, alerted by the boy’s look. Suho’s smile disappeared as he sat down. Chanyeol looked up from his phone and narrowed his eyes. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

 

“Like what?” Kyungsoo continued to glare but his voice was contrite. “Ah, I have bad eyesight.”

 

“Oh, do you have glasses?” Chanyeol wondered. Kyungsoo nodded and got them out of his pocket so he could wear it. The entire aura definitely changed. Chanyeol raised his mug to his lips to hide his amusement. Kyungsoo bowed to Suho and Sehun and took a seat to eat. The boy was so adorable! His wide eyes were magnified in his round thick-rimmed glasses. He really had bad eyesight after all.

 

Chanyeol was true to his word. He hasn’t touched Kyungsoo since the first night. It’s been two weeks since he’s been sold and Kyungsoo didn’t feel as captive as he thought. He followed orders like give massages and cuddles but other than that, he didn’t do anything. He thought he was sold for sex but what happened was the complete opposite. Not that he didn’t appreciate it but he was so confused. What man would buy a person for massages and cuddles? There were nights where Chanyeol would slip in bed with him and he thought the rich boy wanted to use him but he just cuddled. Sometimes, Chanyeol would just rant to him about his day or how horrible his parents were to him. Kyungsoo saw his master differently as time went by. He’s just some misunderstood guy looking for company.

 

Aside from not being able to go out of the apartment, he’s allowed to roam around the apartment but cannot go through other doors unless he asked Suho or Sehun first. He began to wonder what his real purpose was. Was he just a cuddler? He’s some expensive cuddle then.

 

“Suho, can I ask something?” Kyungsoo took it upon himself to wash the dishes since the two seemed busy with so many papers in front of them.

 

“Sure,” the eldest answered without looking at him.

 

“Why am I here?”

 

“Master bought you.”

 

“For what?”

 

“Ask him.” Suho shrugged.

 

“Ask me what?” Chanyeol just came home from…somewhere. Kyungsoo froze. This tone was…different. It sent chills down his spine. “Why are you doing the dishes?”

 

“I-I wanted to.” Kyungsoo hasn’t looked at Chanyeol’s eyes. Not once. He wasn’t brave enough to face his master. He’s looked into Suho and Sehun’s eyes because they’re comfortable to be around but with Chanyeol, Kyungsoo still had some fear. Big hands slid around Kyungsoo’s waist, making him whimper. Chanyeol was surprised by the expression that he withdrew his hands but Kyungsoo’s head hit his master’s shoulder with his eyes closed.

 

“Sorry. I went out of line. Just had a rough day.” Chanyeol’s deep voice was too close to his ear. “I’ll be in my room. Rest once you’re done here.” The warmth behind him left, leaving Kyungsoo oddly winded. Did he want Chanyeol to touch him again? How much self-control did he possess?

 

Kyungsoo laid in bed that night, troubled and confused. He’s peeked at his master’s face once or twice and would admit that he’s one handsome fuck. He’s learned from Sehun that Chanyeol’s only a year older than him and his birthday’s coming soon. He felt some odd urge to celebrate it, to give him a gift. But why? Sometimes he wondered where Chanyeol went. Sometimes he didn’t come home either. The two other guys in the apartment with him barely answered him with that. Hell, he didn’t even know what these two did in the apartment with him. Were they Chanyeol’s pets too? The thought slightly sickened him. He was strangely jealous. It’s not like he’s seen Chanyeol touch them like that but he’s more comfortable with them. Kyungsoo felt so out of loop. He started to miss Baekhyun.

 

He got up and slowly opened the door. It’s past midnight. He knew Suho and Sehun left after dinner because he washed the dishes again. And Chanyeol didn’t have dinner with them. He thought he had the place to himself so he went out of his room. To his surprise, a long figure sat on the sofa with a phone screen lit. Chanyeol raised his head and saw Kyungsoo in his oversized shirt and shorts.

 

“I-I’m sorry. Thought you weren’t coming home,” Kyungsoo lowered his head, fingers tangled in front of him.

 

“It’s fine. Come here,” Chanyeol shifted a bit to make room for Kyungsoo, who voluntarily leaned in to Chanyeol. This surprised Chanyeol. He usually had to pull him down. “How are you, Soo?” One surprise after another.

 

“I’m not really sure how to answer that.” Kyungsoo mumbled while his eyes were fixed to the city lights outside the ceiling to floor window. It was a stupid question from Chanyeol. “I feel safer here than outside though.”

 

“How so? Aren’t you afraid of me?” Chanyeol downed his whiskey. Kyungsoo got the glass bottle and poured some more. Chanyeol said he could have some too. “I can pretend to be nice and disappoint you later on.”

 

“No bad man would say his plans to his victim. So you’re not a bad man, master.” Kyungsoo smiled a bit and handed the glass over. Chanyeol smirked. “The men who abducted me and my friend were bad men. Not you, Master. You’re kind to me. You let me go around even if I don’t go out. I hope wherever my friend is, whoever bought him is good to him too.”

 

Chanyeol’s brows furrowed. There were two of them? He heard five people were sold that night so which one? “What’s his name?”

 

“Baekhyun.”

 

Chanyeol’s eyes widened. The one Jongdae bought. He wanted to text his friend about this information but he couldn’t find the strength to find his phone. Kyungsoo cuddled beside him again, eyes still focused on the lights. It’s almost 1am but neither felt sleepy. Chanyeol rubbed Kyungsoo’s shoulder comfortingly.

 

“Master, can I ask some questions?” The whiskey made him brave. Chanyeol hummed in response.

 

“Who are Suho and Sehun?”

 

“My right hand men. They also protect you in case the mafia decides they want you back.” Kyungsoo knew that. Their like loans unless the person who bought them paid for more. As if Chanyeol would, he thought. “They’re a couple, if you’re wondering. And I’m not letting that happen. It might be hard to believe but I do like having you around, Kyungsoo. Sehun told me you don’t like me not coming home.” Kyungsoo blushed. “Truth is, this isn’t my home. This is just a place where I want to hide away from everything. So I keep you here. I’m still sorry for that night, Soo. You were just too pretty.” Chanyeol kissed his hair.

 

Kyungsoo debated whether he should ask this or not but the touch in the kitchen earlier that week really bothered him. He would be lying if he denied that he checked his master out. He didn’t look up, so he always saw what was down. He’s thought about that night; what Chanyeol really did, what it felt like. Was he a terrible lay to not repeat it again? Why was he thinking about this?

 

“Master, why won’t you touch me?” It slipped. Kyungsoo wished Chanyeol just chopped his tongue off on the first night.

 

“I don’t want you to think of me as a bad guy. But if you want me to, I would.” Consent. Kyungsoo suppressed his groan. Where was this man all his life? He looked at his master’s crotch and swallowed hard. His hand slowly slid down Chanyeol’s chest down to his waistband. Chanyeol suddenly opened his eyes after feeling the slide. “What are you doing?”

 

Kyungsoo began palming Chanyeol’s groin slowly. The hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder was gone. Chanyeol felt like he’s losing his mind. He was slightly tipsy and his pet’s suddenly all grown up? He gripped his dark locks in hopes of controlling himself. He’s been waiting for so long, controlling himself every time Kyungsoo’s ass would sway his way. Sometimes he may look like a prick when he rushed to his bedroom during meals but he just really needed to jerk off. Kyungsoo always felt bad that he did something wrong but on the contrary, what he did was right.

 

“Kyungsoo, don’t start what you can’t finish.” Chanyeol groaned. For the first time since staying with him, Kyungsoo looked at him in the eye.

 

“I want to.” Chanyeol lost all train of thought. Those eyes were so powerful. It reminded him why he bought him in the first place. Those eyes. The lips. He slowly reached forward and rubbed his thumb over Kyungsoo’s lips. The things he’s imagined with those lips. Kyungsoo’s tongue darted out slowly, licking the thumb. Chanyeol let go of the last remaining thread of control. He crashed his lips to Kyungsoo’s, tasting his mouth in every way possible. Kyungsoo’s mouth was breached, a huge hand cupping his jaw while a tongue flicked all over. He closed his eyes at the roughness and accidentally gripped Chanyeol’s length a little too hard. “Fuck, don’t do that.” The elder panted, breaking the kiss. Kyungsoo did it again, earning a moan of his name with Chanyeol’s head thrown back to the sofa. He liked this. Another thread of control was released.

 

Kyungsoo straddled Chanyeol’s lap, his ass pressed directly to the other’s growing length. He began rocking his hips, rubbing the length against the crack. Kyungsoo kissed Chanyeol sweetly, unbuttoning his shirt. Chanyeol watched him and returned the kisses but it felt wrong to do it out there. He lifted Kyungsoo with him and pushed the door of his bedroom.

 

“You want to know what I did that night?” Chanyeol whispered huskily to his ear. Kyungsoo’s hands gripped Chanyeol’s clothed ass, pulling him down for more friction. “Exactly this.” The elder moved his hips, doubling a bit to stimulate his partner. Kyungsoo wasn’t supposed to enjoy this but he was. He didn’t look at Chanyeol in fear of stopping them but the feeling’s all too welcome. His shirt was ripped open by force, shorts being pulled down roughly down his ankles. Chanyeol withdrew to openly gawk at the disheveled boy on his bed. Kyungsoo breathed heavily with need, hands above his head. He looked at Chanyeol through lidded eyes, watching some magic in the other’s eyes. The lust began to consume his master.

 

He stared at Chanyeol’s naked torso, throat drying upon seeing how muscular he was. Kyungsoo sat up slowly, slightly hiding his body. He felt slightly ashamed but Chanyeol found him beautiful. The rich boy tipped Kyungsoo’s chin up for a chaste kiss and knelt on the bed to trap the boy between his legs. Kyungsoo knew what to do. The men from the mafia mocked him to do so. He undid Chanyeol’s button and zipper then looked up. Chanyeol patted his head gently.

 

After two head bobs, Chanyeol held Kyungsoo’s hair and thrusted as he pleased. Kyungsoo held to his thighs while the other continued. He felt something shoot at the back of his throat after a few minutes. Chanyeol sat on his heels, withdrawing himself from Kyungsoo’s mouth. The two caught their breaths, eyes locked to each other. Kyungsoo wiped the excess off his lips and watched his wrecked master in his naked glory. He smirked and crawled over to his lap. Chanyeol was submitted to another rough kiss as he held himself up on his elbows. He’s so distracted, he didn’t feel Kyungsoo’s hand slicking him with his own cum. He opened his eyes forcefully when he felt the tight rim envelope his tip.

 

“W-wait, wait, I don’t have any,” Silenced to a kiss again. “Kyungsoo, slow down,” But he didn’t want to. Chanyeol’s elbows gave up behind him, laying him flat on the bed while his pet worked his length up and down with his rim. Chanyeol choked on a breath upon seeing Kyungsoo enjoying himself. He reached for his underwear and stuffed it inside Kyungsoo’s mouth. He planted his heels on the mattress and prepared to respond. The first thrust upwards, sent Kyungsoo forward, moaning to the black fabric. Chanyeol held him in place and pounded. A staccato of moans spilled from Kyungsoo’s cum-stained lips as he felt his skin heat.

 

Chanyeol flipped them over, placing his hands behind Kyungsoo’s knees and rocked his hips again into the younger. Kyungsoo thought he’s going to lose his mind with the roughness. He gripped the sheets, arching his back when he could. His eyes locked with Chanyeol’s. “Mine,” the elder growled. Kyungsoo suddenly came untouched. Chanyeol lifted Kyungsoo’s hips off the bed and slammed in hard. He was deep in to the hilt when ropes of white stained the other’s stomach. A satisfied moan was suppressed by a lip bite. Chanyeol felt drunk in lust by Kyungsoo’s satisfaction. He couldn’t help but give the boy a dirty grind, letting his walls feel how stuffed he was. Chanyeol pulled out and watched the younger beneath him rise from the fall. But he wasn’t done.

 

Kyungsoo’s flipped over, raised his ass and licked a long stripe. The younger screamed to his gag. Chanyeol lined himself again and moved. The younger drooled on Chanyeol’s underwear, clenching the sheets tight in his fists while his hole’s pounded and stuffed to his master’s satisfaction. Chanyeol clawed his nails down Kyungsoo’s spine, making him arch his back. He called the right slam moment. The gag fell off the young boy’s lips, screaming his master’s name in ecstasy. He’s never felt anything that rough, that raw but he wanted more of it. Chanyeol felt his thrusts getting uneven. Kyungsoo was close to another climax too. Just when Chanyeol was about to pull out to cum, Kyungsoo’s hands held his thighs and rooted him into place. Chanyeol lost his balance and pressed Kyungsoo down to the mattress, getting impossibly deeper. Kyungsoo did the initiative to circle hips. Chanyeol trembled above him, gasping as he spilled into the younger. Kyungsoo came too after feeling his insides coated. His rim tightened around Chanyeol even more, making the rich boy unable to recover right away.

 

He didn’t mind Chanyeol’s weight over him for a few minutes. He’s too tired to care. Chanyeol groaned and pulled out slowly, careful not to hurt Kyungsoo. He walked to the bathroom and brought out a washcloth to clean the younger and himself. Kyungsoo watched his master move around tiredly. He wanted to get up and do the cleaning for him but his muscles screamed for him not to move. Chanyeol looked over to his bed seeing a loopy smile on Kyungsoo’s lips.

 

“What’s so entertaining?” Chanyeol’s voice was quite hoarse from the sex.

 

“You, Master.” Kyungsoo mumbled with his cheek pressed on the sheets. “Thank you.” Chanyeol gave up on picking up clothes from the floor and fixed his pet to lie down properly. He did the cuddling this time. Kyungsoo was tucked in his arms, under his chin.

 

“I’m not letting anyone hurt you anymore, Kyungsoo. Even Baekhyun,” Chanyeol whispered.

 

“D-Do you where he is?” Kyungsoo looked up with hopeful eyes. Chanyeol smiled a bit and nodded.

 

“He’s safe with my best friend.”

 

“Really? Who?” Kyungsoo wanted to know everything.

 

“His name’s Jongdae.” Chanyeol would happily tell more about this but he’s really tired.

 

“Kim Jongdae?” Kyungsoo’s eyes widened. “The millionaire? He bought him? Oh shit, you’re the Park Chanyeol!” Chanyeol nodded, wondering why he knew his friend and why was he surprised? “Shit I just slept with the Park Chanyeol. Does he know? Have they met?”

 

“I-I’m not exactly sure but he’s being treated well. Go to sleep.”

 

“Baekhyun better not mess up. He’s been crushing on him since he started working in that cafe.” Kyungsoo mumbled and went to sleep. Now Chanyeol’s confused. Jongdae only went to one cafe and that’s the one near their university.

 

“Wait, do we go to the same…university?”

 

“Which university are you talking about?” Kyungsoo’s pupils shook, reality crashing them. “Oh my god, we do.” Chanyeol didn’t know how to process this. He and Jongdae just found the two abducted students from their university and bought them. That’s one lawsuit on top of another. But he’ll worry about that later. He needed a cuddle after a rough day.

—

Baekhyun woke up knowing he’d see the same white ceiling in the same room but he didn’t feel upset. He’s got a keyboard in his room thanks to Chen. It’s been a month since he was bought and he really didn’t care. He wasn’t harmed or abused so it’s…okay. He just wore a fresh shirt from his growing collection of clothes when he heard something click behind him. He turned around so fast, he saw the opening of the door. A guy about his height poked his head in.

 

“You’re awake! It’s my first time seeing you awake. I have your breakfast, Baekhyunnie.” The guy had icy grey hair with cat-like eyes.

 

“T-Thank you, sir. W-Who are you?” Baekhyun didn’t know how to relieve the awkwardness. This person proved he wasn’t crazy. It’s the first person he’s seen in a month.

 

“Minseok. Hi,” the guy extended his hand for a shake. He’s cute.

 

“Hi, good morning. W-Were you the one that bought me?” Baekhyun asked cautiously. Minseok chuckled.

 

“Do I sound like him?” Baekhyun shook his head, a little disappointed Chen hasn’t visited. “Do you need anything? Some comics? Toys? Have I been making your coffee right?” Minseok bounced on his toes, trying to be less awkward. Baekhyun shook his head and thanked him. Minseok was about to close the door when he thought of something. The request made the elder’s eyes widen. “I’ll…try to sneak one in if I can, okay? H-Have a good day.”

 

Baekhyun wanted to hit himself for asking for that. He got his breakfast and sat on the floor to eat it while he drowned in humiliation. Jongdae was eating breakfast and when Minseok came to the kitchen. “He’s really nice.”

 

“He’s awake?” Jongdae almost spat his coffee. Minseok nodded.

 

“And he asked for a sex toy so, good morning to you too.” Then Jongdae spat his coffee. Was keeping Baekhyun indoors for too long made him needy? Jongdae didn’t want to believe it. So he visited Baekhyun at an ungodly time…like two in the afternoon, only to stand stunned as his prize was masturbating in bed.

 

He turned the audio of the room higher to listen to the light whimpers. Jongdae felt himself losing air. It was a wonder watching him stroke himself with no qualms at all. Jongdae thought it would be funny to surprise him but he got a different reaction.

 

“Baekhyunnie, what are you doing?” Jongdae spoke deeply through the microphone. The whimper intensified. His intended reaction just went the opposite direction.

 

“Cheeeeen, why won’t you visit me?” Baekhyun whined.

 

“I’m a little busy, babe, but do you need help?” Jongdae was sweating bullets from his chair. He turned the thermostat lower. Baekhyun moaned his name again, sending blood down his body. “Look, I can’t be there physically but I can send someone.”

 

“Fine, whatever, hurry!” Jongdae felt like collapsing on the floor because of those whines. He rushed out the room and screamed for Jongin.

 

“What? Y-You want me to fuck your prize?” Jongin held his hands out in defence.

 

“No! Just…pleasure him?” Jongdae was running out of words. It really sounded inappropriate in every way.

 

“Ah! Jongdae! You’re defiling me!” Jongin covered his chest with his hands.

 

“You’re not going to fuck him! You’ll stay in your pants! Just wear this.” Jongdae handed him a mask. Jongin was losing his mind. This was such a risky request. “You’ll only do this once.”

 

“Please reveal yourself already.” Jongin narrowed his eyes.

 

“I can’t. Chanyeol said Baekhyun knows me…and has been crushing on me for a long time. The feeling’s mutual. Anyway, Chanyeol’s prize is Baekhyun’s friend. We all go to the same university. So technically, what we have in the room right now is considered as an abducted person the police are looking for and we didn’t know.” Jongdae explained with an embarrassed chuckle.

 

“What? No, no, no! I’m not going to stimulate an abducted person! Who likes you! How can you be so giving?” Jongin pouted but still took the mask.

 

“Please, Jongin. He’s like an omega in heat.” Jongdae said in a cute tone and wiggled his shoulders. Jongin conceded.

 

Jongdae sat on his chair while Baekhyun welcomed Jongin who was in jeans and the mask only. Baekhyun was about to kiss him but Jongin moved away. “You can’t touch, Baekhyunnie.” Jongdae reminded.

 

So Jongdae watched Jongin grind on his crush to the point of climaxing. Jongin kissed Baekhyun’s cheek and left hurriedly. Baekhyun laid on the bed, spent but not satisfied. Still, he thanked Chen for it.

 

Baekhyun knew Chen visited him at night, around 8-9pm. He purposely took a shower that late and only wrapped himself with a towel. Jongdae entered his room, stunned to see his Baekhyunnie just in a towel.

 

“Feeling fresh?” Jongdae greeted.

 

“Yes. How was your day?” Baekhyun stretched, knowing exactly what he did.

 

“Boring. Yours?” Jongdae ogled the outlines of the muscles on Baekhyun’s shoulder and back.

 

“Chennie, can you bring your friend back? I want more.” Baekhyun pouted as he sat on the bed. Jongdae ran his hands in his hair in panic. Jongin wasn’t in and Minseok would definitely not do it. He needed a plan. He saw the mask by the mic.

 

“I’m afraid I can’t give you that, Baekhyunnie. Can you forgive me tonight?” Jongdae sighed. He hated denying him. Baekhyun nodded and tucked himself in bed wearing his robe.

 

Jongdae sat back and thought of what to do. The front door opened, answering his problem. He sighed and took the mask, passing it to Jongin again.

 

“I’m not touching him again, Jongdae. It was fun but no.” Jongin was firm this time.

 

“I’m just asking you to go in and blindfold him. I’ll do the rest.” Jongdae was desperate to touch Baekhyun now. Jongin scratched his forehead and agreed.

 

Later that night, Jongin slipped in Baekhyun’s room, whispering for him to wake up. Baekhuyn opened his eyes, loose smile across his lips. Jongin returned it and raised a satin cloth. Baekhyun nodded and closed his eyes. The trust he had was amazing. He wasn’t scared knowing Chen would take care of him, that he’s watching. Once the blindfold was secured, Jongin left, passing the mask to Jongdae. When Jongdae closed the door, he was a completely different person.

 

Baekhyun waited patiently on his knees on the mattress. His robe was a little loose, exposing his collarbones. Jongdae knelt in front of him, admiring the boy. He cupped his face, which Baekhyun leaned in to obediently. Jongdae pressed his index finger against the boy’s lips. Much to his surprise, Baekhyun licked it. Jongdae replaced the finger with his lips. It took Baekhyun by surprise. His hands cupped this person’s face and realised it wasn’t the same one that entered. Their jaws were very different. Baekhyun let his hands roam to have a good idea of this guy. Without sight, he’s relying on his imagination, his memory. Whoever this one, Baekhyun knew his intention wasn’t selfish.

 

He let this guy kiss him wherever, whenever. Those lips felt like branding on his skin. It was hot and memorable. He felt their hips meeting frequently but Baekhyun craved for more friction. Jongdae dragged his opened mouth down the boy’s chest, hands firm on his hips. He’s so intoxicated by him, he didn’t mind dropping the identity now. Baekhyun’s hands were free. He crept his hand to the guy’s hair, tugging it gently. The guy undid his robe, kissing a trail downwards. Baekhyun wasn’t exactly sure how but it reminded him of his campus crush.

 

The guy kissed his inner thighs as he gasped. He didn’t know he was quite sensitive there. Baekhyun gripped his length but the guy slapped his hand away. Some odd feeling in his chest knew this guy but he could be anyone. “Ch-Chen, are you there?” He called. Jongdae stopped his kissing and looked up to his prey. He crawled up and kissed Baekhyun deeply.

 

“I’m here,” He whispered to his lips. Baekhyun immediately responded, pulling him down. It’s the same voice. It’s really him.

 

“Chennie, please.” Baekhyun begged.

 

“What do you want?” Jongdae held his face tenderly, kissing his jaw softly.

 

“See…you…please…I’ll be, ah, I’ll be good.” Baekhyun was a mess.

 

“Sorry love, I can’t. You’ll…you might hate me.”

 

“How can I hate someone I feel like I’ve known for so long?” Baekhyun’s only in darkness but he kept his mouth moving. Jongdae stilled above him, unsure if he did the right thing of speaking. Baekhyun did the moving this time, kissing and sucking Jongdae’s neck like his life depended on it. A hand tugged Jongdae’s length, making him lose some strength. Before he realised, he was underneath Baekhyun, who pinned his wrists down. He couldn’t afford to lose the mask now. Jongdae rolled them over, falling to the floor.

 

“What do you really want me to do, Baek?” Jongdae whispered to his ear, running his hand up and down the other’s length.

 

“Me,” How cheeky. Jongdae slapped his ass and lined himself. Baekhyun anticipated but Jongdae did nothing.

 

“What’s the magic word?” Jongdae teased. Baekhyun groaned and forced the other inside. They both moaned in tightness and fullness. “Shit, you’re so ruthless!”

 

“I-I prepped for you.” Baekhyun’s truths kept spilling. Jongdae looked on the bed, seeing the toy under his pillow. He angled his hips and pushed himself to the hilt. Baekhyun felt the stretch and burn despite being prepped. He let Chen enjoy him as much as he pleased, setting him up for something else. Baekhyun whispered that he’s about to be done, feeling Chen’s pace quickening. He looked down from the blindfold, seeing Chen’s shoulder blade. Baekhyun touched it for good measure, making him weak that his guy was real. He saw Chen’s lips and suddenly climaxed with him.

 

“J-Jongdae!”

 

He thought he heard it wrong. He thought he was imagining things. Jongdae opened his eyes, relieving his weight off Baekhyun. The boy still came down from his high, coming untouched. He whimpered as Jongdae pulled out but Baekhyun’s hands still held him close. Baekhyun whispered his name like a mantra, eventually dozing off to sleep. Jongdae rolled off him, stomach spasming from the sex. He took Baekhyun’s blindfold off and kissed his sweaty cheek. There’s nothing more he could do. He took his mask off and threw it on the ground. Jongdae spooned Baekhyun under the sheets, nuzzling his face to the other’s nape. It felt so comfortable. He knew he’d face lot of questions later but he’ll hold on to this for a moment.

—

The morning came and Baekhyun felt…tired. He checked the clock. How come Minseok’s still not coming in? He shifted a little but felt an arm draped over his middle. A flood aching muscles and a sore ass crashed to him all at once. Chen. He said Jongdae at climax when he’s with Chen. Baekhyun hit his head with his hand repeatedly, cursing himself. Jongdae would never notice him. That guy’s too out of reach. But those lips. He knew those lips from afar. The guy behind him stirred, kissing his shoulder. Baekhyun held his breath as he turned. He was about to scream but his voice was lost.

 

“J-Jongdae?” Baekhyun whispered. The naked millionaire smirked lazily and peeked at his face with one eye open.

 

“You can hate me now.” Jongdae buried his face to the pillow but still smiled. Baekhyun covered his chest with the blanket, confused but somewhat oddly grateful it wasn’t some older man, married with seven kids at home.

 

“Y-You’re Chen?” Baekhyun whispered in astonishment. Jongdae hummed. “Y-You bought me?” Another hum. “Why?”

 

Jongdae sat up slowly and rubbed his hands over his face. He looked at Baekhyun and gently pulled him to his arms. Baekhyun didn’t resist or fight. “I couldn’t leave you with someone else. I saw you even from the club, the cafe.” Baekhyun gave in. No one cared for him as much as Jongdae did this month. Yes he’s held captive in a room but he got better treatment there than when he was outside. They laid in comfortable silence, kissing from time to time to ease some unspoken tension. Jongdae’s phone rang. Baekhyun let him go while the other reached for it on the floor.

 

Minseok wondered where he was so he called. The key for Baekhyun’s door was missing. He worried Baekhyun would starve to death or die inside. Jongdae laughed and mumbled that he’s inside with him. This seemed to please Minseok. Baekhyun kissed Jongdae’s shoulder blade and got the phone. Minseok’s left hanging while they made out without worry.

 

Baekhyun felt there’s a god somewhere because of how this turned out. His own crush found him when he thought all bad luck struck him. He still had questions but they could wait. Jongdae showered with him, washing his hair like he’s a child. They got dressed using Baekhyun’s growing wardrobe (thankfully they’re the same size. almost.) then kissed once more. It’s an addicting thing, this intimacy. Jongdae opened the door and led him outside for the first time since the auction.

 

The light made him blink many times but once he registered this modern palace in the sky, he ran to the windows and stuck his face to the glass. Jongin smirked upon seeing their puppy free. Jongdae dropped down on the sofa and watched Baekhyun gasp and roam around.

 

“Jongdae, is this all yours?” Baekhyun looked at the high ceiling of the penthouse. Jongdae nodded.

 

“It’s a gift from my parents. It’s ours now.” Baekhyun seemed confused. “You think I’m letting you go now? Don’t you want me to be your boyfriend? I certainly would want you to be.” Jongdae rose from his seat and walked over to him. Jongin and Minseok gave them some space. Serious matters would ensue for sure.

 

“W-Won’t the guys who got me coming after you?” Baekhyun worried. Jongdae just shrugged. The mafia can’t touch him. Their family paid for their secure communication lines.

 

“You don’t have to worry about that.” Jongdae’s eyes softened as he tucked Baekhyun’s hair behind his ear. “But there is one thing we need to talk about. Your friend Kyungsoo.”

 

Baekhyun’s knee bounced while waiting for the video call to load. Jongdae looked over from the kitchen to make sure he’s fine. He fixed them some soda and popcorn while waiting. He hasn’t seen his friend for so long. Knowing he’s in good hands too made Baekhyun relax even more.

 

A handsome guy with wide eyes answered the call. Baekhyun was confused if Jongdae called the wrong person so he looked at him. Jongdae smiled and rushed to his side. “Chanyeol-ah, where is he?” Jongdae greeted.

 

“Oh! They’re here. Come here,” Chanyeol called for someone. Kyungsoo smiled upon seeing his friend on the other side. Baekhyun held his chest and breathed heavily.

 

“Baekhyun, hi! How are you there?” Kyungsoo waved. He’s healthy and safe. That’s all Baekhyun wanted.

 

“I’m good. Jongdae’s been treating me well. H-How’s, Jongdae, what’s his name?” Baekhyun whispered.

 

“Chanyeol,” Jongdae whispered.

 

“How’s Chanyeol?” Baekhyun’s eyes widened upon registering whose name he just said. “Park Chanyeol?” Jongdae nodded.

 

“He’s not so bad.” Kyungsoo shrugged, earning a pinch on his side. Chanyeol pretended to be offended. He’s okay, he’s really okay, Baekhyun thought.

 

“Anyway, we can’t really bring you two outside yet because you’re considered abducted and missing by the police. It might take a while before we can get you two back to campus.” Jongdae spoke cautiously to the two concerned.

 

“I don’t want to go back to campus.” Baekhyun whispered, eyes darkening. Jongdae rubbed his shoulders, understanding the trauma.

 

“I’m with Baekhyun on this. What if they get us again without you guys knowing? They can do what they did to us knowing you two bought us for such a high price.” Kyungsoo was right. Chanyeol thought for a bit.

 

“I’m not letting you go back there, Baek. But you still need to finish your degree.” Jongdae held his hand. “I’ll go with you. That’s what,” Jongdae’s eyes flicked at the screen. “Boyfriends do, right?”

 

“What?” Chanyeol screamed.

 

“Um, yes.” Baekhyun held his hand.

 

“Okay since you two went over that bridge already, we can just say they’re under our protection? That we found them? So we kept them?” Chanyeol tried to think if it sounded okay. Kyungsoo nodded. It was a good plan.

 

“The mafia won’t come after us. We’re safe. Just stay with me.” Jongdae kissed Baekhyun’s forehead assuringly.

—

Then the news came out. The abducted boys were found with Jongdae and Chanyeol and a swarm of guards. They released a statement that they found them beaten and robbed but had no clue who was behind it. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo weren’t allowed to speak to reporters and eventually, the news died down. Not the dating speculations though. Jongdae’s been seen holding Baekhyun’s hand intimately wherever. The rich boy didn’t confirm or deny it. He even hugged Baekhyun from behind in public. He’s just so happy with him.

 

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo kept their affair indoors. They’re not exactly together by label but who needed labels? They fooled around and studied in Chanyeol’s apartment. Jongdae and Baekhyun would visit sometimes but usually left right away. In no time, everything seemed to be back to normal. Like they all never met.

 

Kyungsoo left Chanyeol’s apartment, leaving what they had in there. He didn’t mind Chanyeol around campus. Chanyeol didn’t bother him too. Sometimes Chanyeol would text him to come over for a quick fuck. Kyungsoo always said yes. It’s his way of repaying Chanyeol for his freedom. A simple deed meant more for Chanyeol. He liked Kyungsoo a lot but never said it out loud. It didn’t help that they had argument about this too.

 

“Can you give me a week to go out? Even a weekend? A day?” Kyungsoo braved himself to ask this. He’s really bored indoors with this hoe arrangement.

 

“You’re allowed to go out.” Chanyeol chewed his food, shrugging.

 

“I mean, can we…not…you know…for a week?” Kyungsoo felt awkward.

 

“Sure,” Chanyeol kept his eyes to his food.

 

“Really? My parents would be thankful for letting me go for a week!” Chanyeol’s fork dropped on his plate.

 

“Wait, I thought you mean fuck. Speak clearly, Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol didn’t want to snap but he’s just had a horrible day with his parents and he didn’t want one with Kyungsoo too.

 

“Can we not…see each other for a week?” Kyungsoo blinked, a little awkward now. Chanyeol shook his head.

 

“You’re in no position to ask that, Kyungsoo. I do like having you here.”

 

“Why not? I thought it’s safe.”

 

“Because you’re mine! I bought you so you’re still mine! Can you let this go?” The chair scraped the floor as the rich boy stood up and threw his napkin on the table. Kyungsoo looked down, frustrated with himself.

 

“What’s the point of being free from a mafia if I’m still hostage here?” He whispered, wiping his eyes harshly. Chanyeol stopped walking and huffed a breath. He looked at Suho sternly, hoping the other would take a hint. Suho stood up and tended to Kyungsoo while Chanyeol slammed the door of the bedroom.

 

He laid there to calm himself. Sehun knocked an hour later, asking what happened. Until Chanyeol reluctantly agreed to let Kyungsoo go. Forever. Kyungsoo stood in front of him the morning after, unable to look at his eyes. Chanyeol didn’t even look at him while he ate his breakfast. Kyungsoo mumbled his gratitude and appreciation for Chanyeol taking care of him and more. He stuttered slightly, gripping his backpack. Why was saying goodbye suddenly hard? Kyungsoo’s mind was clouded with guilt, regret, and surprisingly pain. He bowed reverently to Chanyeol, hoping to see him again and promising to answer if he called. Chanyeol winced slightly. He thought Kyungsoo shouldn’t be making promises to him anymore. He’s lost all hope of him returning anyway. What’s Chanyeol to Kyungsoo anyway except some rich guy that bought his freedom for him?

 

Sehun and Suho had to deal with a moody Chanyeol hours after that. He mumbled that they could go home, that he’ll just call if he needed them. Odd, because Chanyeol always needed them. Maybe not as much as he needed Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo that listened to him even if he didn’t respond or it’s by force. Kyungsoo that cooked for him the best hearty meals he’s had for a while. Kyungsoo that unknowingly captured his heart by the simplest and most wholesome acts.

 

Watching Kyungsoo leave his place made Chanyeol feel more empty than expected. He didn’t think the cliche of setting someone you love free would be this painful. He never even got to tell Kyungsoo his own thanks for everything, for the happiness, the time, that he loved him already. He shook the feeling off and packed some of his things. What’s the point of staying in his apartment if there’s no one to come home to? He turned the lights off and locked the door. This part of his life’s over. It’s a birthday worth remembering for sure. And Kyungsoo didn’t even know.

—

Jongdae also knew eventually Baekhyun would leave. He’s been waiting for this day, preparing for it, but it seemed harder to do. He loved waking up to Baekhyun’s mild murmuring. He’s never felt so happy seeing someone care for him. He even thought Baekhyun wouldn’t leave anymore. But the words came out of his mouth like a plea. Baekhyun wanted to go home. Jongdae had no hold on him. 100 million seemed cruel to use as an excuse. Baekhyun’s human after all.

 

The last night they shared together, Jongdae’s in his room, getting ready for a bath. Baekhyun knocked, poking his head in. He saw Jongdae take his shirt off and throw it on the chair. He hugged him from behind, kissing his toned shoulder. Jongdae leaned on Baekhyun, visibly tired.

 

“You okay?” Baekhyun whispered to his skin. Jongdae closed his eyes, holding the other’s hands on his stomach.

 

“Do you really have to go?” Jongdae pouted. Baekhyun nodded.

 

“We’ll see each other around, Dae.” Baekhyun’s fingers ran in Jongdae’s hair gently and comfortingly.

 

“But I want to see you everyday.” Jongdae whined. Baekhyun smiled sadly. They knew they weren’t each other’s property but it didn’t mean their heart wasn’t with each other. They knew they liked each other so much but this arrangement still seemed wrong.

 

“We will. I’ll be behind the counter making your favourite Iced Americano.” Baekhyun hugged him tighter. Jongdae didn’t like that. He turned around in Baekhyun’s grasp and kissed him. He hoped it showed his intentions of loving him truly. Baekhyun’s drawn in like a magnet to him. His shirt flew off as he dropped down to bed. Baekhyun really didn’t want to leave but he needed to check on his parents.

 

Jongdae gathered all his self-control and got off the boy. Baekhyun frowned, disappointed Jongdae stopped. “Please leave, Baek. I want to be alone.”

 

Baekhyun didn’t expect that. Jongdae never rejected him. It hurt his pride more than anything. Jongdae got his shirt from the floor, passing it to him. Baekhyun felt so embarrassed. He stood up, wore his shirt, and went out without a word. Minseok saw him running to his room, wiping his eyes. Jongin shrugged. Whatever happened with the two resulted to Jongdae ignoring Baekhyun until he left. He’d turn his face away from kisses, gently remove Baekhyun’s arms around him, and usually didn’t go home. Minseok and Jongin had no explanation to give him. Jongdae was a private person for the most part. Baekhyun couldn’t just sit back and wonder why. That’s what he did though.

 

He’s back in classes, dazing out more often than not. People welcomed him back, tiptoeing around him at times because of the situation before but remained civil nonetheless. He kept himself busy with missed requirements (thanks to Jongdae’s family’s recommendation to keep him in the program) and went back to work in the cafe. He and Kyungsoo found a dorm within the campus and decided to live together until graduation. Their friends checked them from time to time and it felt like things were as they were before.

 

Baekhyun entered their room, seeing Kyungsoo stirring something on the pot. He turned the stove off and snapped his fingers in front of his friend. Kyungsoo blinked and stirred faster as if he’s fine. “Oh, you’re back.”

 

“What are you cooking?” Baekhyun put his backpack down and leaned on the counter beside Kyungsoo.

 

“Cream of Corn, it’s almost ready. You can wash up first.” Kyungsoo mumbled, smiling. Baekhyun sighed.

 

“I do like Cream of Corn, Soo, but I hope you took the milk out of the carton.” The elder dipped his hand in the pot, fishing out a small carton of milk. Kyungsoo chuckled, embarrassed, and got the milk to pour in the soup. Baekhyun shook his head and washed up. He couldn’t stop his friend from being like that. He also felt it sometimes, the loneliness. He saw Jongdae around but the guy barely looked at him. One time, he raised his hand to wave but Jongdae ignored it. Was he still feeling bad because Baekhyun left?

 

It’s worse for Kyungsoo. People pestered him about the Park Chanyeol coming to his rescue. They also witnessed the two bump into each other accidentally. Kyungsoo apologised repeatedly, bowing deeply. Chanyeol knew he only acted like that with him. No one should notice so he mumbled he’s sorry then went on his way. Kyungsoo’s hands balled into fists, frustration and regret consuming him. It’s been happening too often, making him realise his feelings. He genuinely liked Chanyeol.

 

Kyungsoo knocked on Baekhyun’s door one night, surprised to see the elder crying beside his bed. There were other nights he cried or screamed in his sleep. It happened to them both. And no one placated them like before. Kyungsoo needed to be comforted with his feelings but Baekhyun seemed to be having a rougher time. Because he and Jongdae knew they had feelings for each other.

 

The rich friends weren’t so great too. Jongdae’s declined every invite to socialise since Baekhyun left. Chanyeol visited him in his loft, sleeping there more often than not. Looks like everyone was used to having someone around. Just not the right someone to be with. Jongdae whined about Baekhyun every chance he could, smashing potatoes while he hated the guy to the depths of hell. Chanyeol got the smasher from him gently, patting the non-beaten potatoes.

 

“Sit down. You’re worse now than without coffee.” Chanyeol mumbled, alarmed by his friend’s aggression.

 

“You’re in luck. I’m both. I keep seeing him around! How can I calm down? I miss my coffee, you know? He’s working there again. I can’t even go in without pinching myself to not look at him.” Jongdae flopped on the sofa, groaning at his fate. Chanyeol smiled sadly.

 

“You’re just like him. I do feel for Baekhyun now. It must be so frustrating seeing you too.” Chanyeol mashed the potatoes carefully. “Jongdae, why are we mashing potatoes anyway? It’s like…midnight.”

 

“I need to get my frustrations out.” Jongdae pouted, turning the TV on.

 

“Poor potatoes, right Soo?” Chanyeol continued, having his own share in this…coping mechanism. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand then stopped. He just…looked for him.

 

Chanyeol needed to move. He didn’t care if it’s too late or what but he needed this off his chest regardless of outcome. He slipped out of Jongdae’s place and waited by the balcony for an answer.

 

Kyungsoo stirred in bed, hearing his phone buzz. He answered it without checking, voice thick with sleep. Chanyeol almost screamed when he heard his voice. “K-Kyung, are you asleep? Sorry, I should’ve checked the time first!” The elder panicked, running his hand in his hair.

 

“Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo covered his mouth, hoping not to wake Baekhyun. “Why did you call? Is something wrong?” Kyungsoo slipped in the bathroom, whispering.

 

“Huh? Yes, everything’s fine. It’s just,” Chanyeol sighed and rubbed his eye. “No, I’m just, can we,” Why was this so hard? He pinched his nose bridge and closed his eyes. “Can I see you now?” Kyungsoo’s throat tightened.

 

“Oh, um, sure. I’ll…I’ll just get my stuff. Um, where do we,” Kyungsoo looked around the bathroom, unsure of what to get.

 

“I’ll pick you up. Be there in 10.” Chanyeol hung up, leaving Kyungsoo confused. What confused him even more was his willingness to just go. But Chanyeol called him first. It must mean something.

 

Kyungsoo tiptoed around the room, getting extra clothes, his phone, keys, wallet, and his penguin plushie for good measure. He woke his hoodie over his shirt and thought his shorts and slippers would be enough. He waited for Chanyeol at the lobby, hood drawn up. A motorbike stopped in front of him. Kyungsoo almost lost a grip on himself. Chanyeol was definitely more dangerous than the mafia at this point. But he went along.

 

They were back in his apartment, only having the light in the kitchen open. Kyungsoo sat on the sofa, hands touching the leather. It’s really been a while. Like…three months. Chanyeol sat so awkwardly, hands on his lap, hem of his hoodie pulled to cover his knees. His hair’s so black and fluffy, he looked like a little boy. A little boy who owned an apartment, several stocks in the market, several cars, two motorbikes, and a house in the Bahamas. Come to think of it, that’s what Chanyeol really was.

 

Kyungsoo realised this fact sitting this close to him again. Everything he and Chanyeol shared was about missed childhood, missed simple joys. There were times Chanyeol pulled him to his room to play race cars with him. Sometimes he showed his plushies in the basket at the corner of his room. Kyungsoo felt himself soften for the guy. Especially when he fell to the floor from laughter after Kyungsoo’s rubber chicken joke. He didn’t want anything but to make Chanyeol laugh everyday. Because he’s heard him cry in his room at night. He’s heard him talk to Jongdae about falling short or being not enough to his parents. Chanyeol may be rich as fuck but he’s looking for something money couldn’t buy. Love and attention. The longing for it from his family, he found in Kyungsoo.

 

Now they sat on the sofa where everything started, Kyungsoo realised it. That’s why Chanyeol’s so possessive. He hated things vanishing or slowly taken away from him. He wanted permanency. Kyungsoo broke the silence and the stiffness by moving closer to Chanyeol, putting his arms around him and cuddling. Chanyeol looked around but gave in. He stroked Kyungsoo’s thickening hair and pressed his cheek on his head. Kyungsoo closed his eyes and slept.

 

When he woke up, the sun’s lit the entire apartment. Chanyeol’s spooning him on the sofa, deep asleep. They managed to keep their clothes on this time. He checked the time, groaning. He’s late for class.

 

“Morning,” Sehun winked from the kitchen as he sipped his water. “Good to see you again, Soo. Did you give him his late birthday present?” Kyungsoo looked confused. “You missed his birthday. No, you left on his birthday so I thought you just dropped by to give a late gift.”

 

“I-It was?” Kyungsoo felt awful now. He didn’t know. A myriad of possible gifts rushed in his mind. He’s really a horrible human being for not even asking about a simple information like that. Chanyeol stirred, burying his face to the other’s neck.

 

“Hi, um, shouldn’t we be getting ready for class? I have an exam in like…30 minutes.” Kyungsoo whispered, too comfortable in Chanyeol’s arms.

 

“Mhmm, do well, Soo.” Chanyeol mumbled sleepily, letting him go. Kyungsoo looked around and pulled the blanket up. When did they have a blanket? He kissed Chanyeol’s cheek and got up. The elder smiled, covering his face with a pillow.

 

Kyungsoo made it with minutes to spare thanks to Sehun’s motorbike. That boy was as danger as Chanyeol, but at least the rich boy had some regard to stoplights. Kyungsoo had a few minutes to breathe on his seat before taking his exam. When an hour’s over, he passed his paper soullessly and stood up to leave. He just wanted to go back to his dorm and sleep again.

 

“How was it?” Kyungsoo stopped walking, seeing Chanyeol in front of him with a bright smile and huge concerned eyes. His dark brown permed mushroom hair, royal purple hoodie and cargo shorts on with his favourite Nike shoes. His backpack hung on both shoulders too. He held a plastic container with a slice of cake in it. “This is for you. Exams drain blood sugar from thinking. You look a little tired too.” Chanyeol extended his arms, holding the container and fork with both hands.

 

People looked at them. What was Park Chanyeol doing in another building with cake? To another boy? A boy he “saved”? Kyungsoo ignored them, eyes on the cake and the man. How ironic of him to give Kyungsoo a cake when he’s the one that missed his birthday? A gift finally sounded in his mind. “Let’s share,” A smile crept his lips and got Chanyeol’s hand, dragging him to the exit. Chanyeol’s smile slowly grew, happy to be dragged along. He held the container to his chest, the bubbly feeling returning once again. Kyungsoo felt that giving Chanyeol the time they lost together would be a great gift. And a new racecar he found at a toy store.

—

Baekhyun’s having a slow day at work so he cleaned his station. It’s only him and the female intern busting tables. The bell rung, making him run to the counter. He smiled and prepped the screen for a new order. “Good afternoon! What would you like today?” He smiled wider.

 

“10 minutes,” Minseok smiled warmly to him but his smile dropped.

 

“And a macchiato please,” Jongin piped, pointing at the menu.

 

“Make that two!” Minseok raised his fingers adorably.

 

Baekhyun sat in front of Jongdae’s minions, happy to see them. Really. Minseok patted Baekhyun’s back upon taking a sip of the coffee. Jongin held his hand, thanking him for a wonderful drink. He even joked that he’d be willing to get dirty with Baekhyun again if it meant he’ll get coffee like this again. Baekhyun scoffed.

 

“Baekhyunnie, I think you know why we’re here.” Minseok began, leaning back on his chair.

 

“I don’t know. Really,” Baekhyun really didn’t. Jongin found that odd.

 

“You left and forgot him suddenly? I doubt that.” The youngest rolled his eyes. “There’s too much sparks around you and Jongdae when you simply look around each other.”

 

“Ah, Jongdae, what about him?” Baekhyun scratched his forehead.

 

“Do you love him?” Minseok narrowed his eyes. Baekhyun shifted in his seat. “Edit. Did you even love him?” That’s one of the things Baekhyun hated the most; him being doubted.

 

“Of course! I wouldn’t stay in that room for a month if I didn’t.”

 

“But you didn’t know it was him.” Jongin’s brows furrowed. Baekhyun looked at the table and thought he’s right. There’s one bit of this experience that he never told anyone. Not even Jongdae.

 

In that octagonal mirrored room the mafia made him stand in, he felt a familiar pull to one mirror. That’s why he stood in front of him, trying to understand what that feeling was. It’s a good energy, he thought. He begged for whoever was in there to help him, to save him somehow, to at least be good to him. When his shirt was forced open, he heard which room requested it. A henchman pointed to another mirror. He began to count which room was what number. Four. He saw which room bid for him but not how much. He began to lose hope when no four showed. He looked at the ground, feeling disgusted with himself. There’s a higher chance of him being a slave without four. Was he ugly? Was he not appealing enough? How could he think like that? He’s succumbed himself into an object.

 

“Room. Four.” A robotic voice sounded in his octagonal cage. The hope sparked as Four and Eight fought for him. At the dead lock, he begged Four to fight. There’s just really some good energy there. Baekhyun felt that he’ll do anything to that buyer just because of an energy alone. It’s an odd way to explain but it’s…exactly that.

 

He didn’t look up anymore. The men dragged him out, putting a sold sign around his neck. His eye briefly met Kyungsoo then he’s led to a black car. Before the man closed the door, he came to his senses.

 

“Excuse me, which room won me?” He called.

 

“Huh? Um, four.” The door slammed to his face. But he’s smiling. Four fought for him.

 

He followed every instruction, obedience flowing from him. It stunned the men telling him what to do. Baekhyun’s not an obedient catch. What changed him? The buyer. When he met Chen, he knew four was a good number. And his gut feeling’s confirmed. This guy’s pretty nice.

 

“It’s like mirrors became our thing. It’s a two-way mirror all this time but it felt like looking at our own reflections.” Baekhyun didn’t realise he smiled as he talked about Jongdae. “So you can’t say I never loved him at some point. You do know I’ve been crushing on him and slipping my number under his coffee cup for two years, right?”

 

“What?” Jongin was amazed.

 

“And he noticed me when I was in danger. Without seeing me. He saved me from it.”

 

“Isn’t that sad?” Minseok was so engrossed in this mess.

 

“You know what he told me after his final bid? I know him.” Chanyeol suddenly joined in. The three looked up, Minseok and Jongin bowing to him respectfully. “You’re not as unnoticed as you think. And there’s a…line forming, Baek.” He pointed to the counter, shrugging apologetically. Baekhyun ran to his station, apologising. Chanyeol joined Jongdae’s trustee cousins and held his hand out. A phone with an active call was passed to him.

 

“Did you get everything you needed to hear?” Chanyeol spoke to it.

 

“Um,” Jongdae spoke.

 

“Just stop ignoring him, Dae. It’s been months. Kyungsoo said he’s really not himself anymore.” Chanyeol sighed, looking at the barista apologising to an angered customer who waited for a few minutes.

 

“I know. I can see.”

 

Jongin tapped Minseok’s arm, pointing out the window of the cafe. Jongdae’s in his hoodie looking like a stalker, phone stuck to his ear, eyes on Baekhyun. Chanyeol chuckled. His best friend’s really creepy. “So are you going to stare at him through glass forever?” Jongdae chuckled weakly.

 

“He’s too unreal to be mine.” Jongdae really had horrible self-esteem sometimes. If he’s not chosen as first, he always felt like it meant last place. That’s why he turned so cold on Baekhyun after he checked on his parents. They’re fine by the way, but Baekhyun didn’t want anything to do with them anymore after selling him. They were stunned to see him well. Baekhyun felt so hurt they considered them dead. His photo was by the living room with flowers and incense.

 

“So how much money did you make from killing me?” Baekhyun spat.

 

“Baekhyun, it’s not what you think.” His mother tried to placate him but what’s the point? They never wanted him in the first place. Baekhyun left their home, irritated with the tears he’s shedding. That’s when he regretted leaving Jongdae. He should’ve listened. Stayed. Now he’s found wandering.

 

And have caffeine-deprived people yell at him for not being responsible. Jongdae couldn’t take it anymore. He’s being treated like he’s some slave to them. It’s true, it’s safer indoors than outside for Baekhyun. Jongdae entered the cafe, stopping a woman from hitting Baekhyun’s face. Baekhyun flinched, anticipating the blow that didn’t come. A commanding yell made the entire cafe stop.

 

“Don’t yell at him like that he’s not a person!” It still hang in Baekhyun’s ears. “If you’re done demanding things you’re not eligible for, please leave. You’re holding up the line.” Jongdae finished sternly. The guy dragged her girlfriend out in embarrassment. Jongdae rounded the counter and held Baekhyun’s face. “Are you okay?” Baekhyun nodded shyly, turning to the next customer like nothing happened.

 

Jongdae knew he didn’t deserve a word from him after the way he’s acted. So he stood back and watched Baekhyun work quickly to line cups with orders so he could make them altogether. No one demanded or yelled at Baekhyun anymore since Jongdae never left the station. The girl still busted tables (odd enough) but Baekhyun’s almost done with several orders. Jongdae sighed and dropped his backpack on the side. He got an apron and wrapped it around his waist. He went around the counter and looked at the first tray.

 

“Baekhyun, what table number?” Jongdae asked casually, checking the receipt if the orders were right.

 

“17,” Baekhyun mumbled, breaking his ‘I’m-not-talking-to-you’ streak. He wanted to kick himself but he really needed help. Jongdae nodded and served orders one by one. Until closing time.

 

“Well, it’s been fun watching Jongdae work like a normal citizen.” Jongin stretched, yawning. They stayed until closing, even Chanyeol. The cousins and him needed to catch up too. Jongdae rolled his eyes and continued wiping a table. “Do you need a ride home?” Jongin added. Jongdae looked at Baekhyun who wiped the metal filters of some machine then shook his head. He needed to fix some stuff that night.

 

Jongdae took the apron off and placed it in the hamper with dirty napkins. Baekhyun seemed to be busy. Jongdae walked to him cautiously, standing aside to watch. He knew the formula of his favourite drink already. “Can you still take one more order?” He asked.

 

“No need. It’s on me.” Baekhyun mumbled, not wanting to be disturbed. He’s really engrossed in making this coffee. “Sit down. Go. I don’t know.” Jongdae shrugged and chose the first option. He watched Baekhyun work effortlessly, humming a bit. Jongdae really missed him. Baekhyun brought two cups of coffee and some leftover cake from the display. He bowed deeply and mumbled his thanks for today. Once he’s upright, Jongdae surprised him with a tight hug that he dropped the tray. He apologised for acting so immature, for being so possessive.

 

“No, don’t say that. You’re right. I-I shouldn’t have left. M-My parents announced my death…and made money off it.” Baekhyun’s gaze was so low but his confidence was definitely lower. Jongdae closed his eyes, not liking it one bit, especially when Baekhyun cried. Everything this boy had to go through for his parents, only to feel unappreciated. All the trauma, the abuse, and mistreatment meant nothing to his parents. Jongdae got his hand and pulled him to his body. Baekhyun cried to Jongdae’s shoulder, his own shoulders shaking.

 

“They may not want you, but I do. I’ll always do, Baekhyunnie.” Jongdae whispered to his ear, kissing his temple. Baekhyun began to respond, wrapping his arms around the other’s waist. He’s surprised the truth just slipped out so casually in front of Jongdae. At the same time, he felt like coming home. Everything he felt since being sold was real. It fascinated how home came from a stranger but it’s not the people indeed that made one. Baekhyun raised his head and looked at Jongdae’s pouty face. “You’re still so cute! Don’t cry, okay? It’s their loss giving up such a wonderful son.”

 

“I-I’m always unwanted. Just like how you feel like last place when someone doesn’t pick you first or when your parents prioritise something else than you.” Jongdae didn’t expect to hear that. Did his biggest fear come out of Baekhyun’s mouth? Jongdae searched Baekhyun’s face for something, anything, but stopped at his eyes. He saw him. Mirror or glass between them, Baekhyun could still read him, feel him. Was that still his fear or seeing the one who said it leave again?

 

“Never again,” Jongdae whispered. “You’re all I’ll want, Baekhyun. Believe me. No amount can be placed on that.”

 

“Sorry, I’m sorry for picking them over you. I should’ve listened.” Another round of waterworks from Baekhyun. Jongdae laughed incredulously. Who knew Baekhyun was such a crybaby? Jongdae comforted him, pecking his cheeks with kisses. Baekhyun looked around and frowned again. “Your coffee’s cold. I’ll—I’ll just re-heat it.” Jongdae stopped him from moving.

 

“Who are you?” Jongdae laughed.

 

“B-Baekhyunnie?” He wasn’t so sure.

 

“What’s my usual order?” Jongdae arched a brow.

 

“Iced Americano,” Baekhyun sighed and got the mug to replace it. Jongdae whined about him moving again. He got the mug and placed ice himself. It made Baekhyun smile as he sat down. His legs really felt tired from standing. He watched Jongdae move around the station, realising this job looked good on the rich boy. “What?”

 

“It’s really fascinating seeing Kim Jongdae work like a normal citizen.” Baekhyun replied cheekily, copying Jongin. Jongdae scoffed and joined him on the table again.

 

“I am a normal citizen.” He stuck his tongue out.

 

“Who bought his coffee maker for a hundred million and not even make coffee once,” Baekhyun said sarcastically.

 

“We had tons of cream.” Baekhyun sputtered his drink after processing the innuendo. Jongdae laughed, wiping Baekhyun’s nose and lips with a napkin. He leaned in and kissed him sweetly. Ah, so there’s the sugar. Baekhyun craved for it, after all, he’s got a sweet tooth. “Baekhyunnie, can we start over? Forget everyone who hurt us. I want to…start really dating you…like normal citizens,”

 

Normal citizen dating? Like courting, dates, cheesy moments, some fights, meeting families, shopping together, all the mushy stuff they both saw around campus? Yes, Baekhyun would definitely liked that.

 

PS. Chanyeol paid Jongdae back for his auction debt by buying the cafe for Jongdae and Baekhyun to run together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for this opportunity Tomodachi! Thank you to the prompter! Hope you liked how this went. Sorry if there's some grammatical errors and typos somewhere. Please enjoy!


End file.
